


In the Wind and the Light

by wingsofthenight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter names include the prompts, Drabble Collection, Gen, Tags apply to the latest three stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: A Fire Emblem drabble collection. I will take requests!1: FE 9/10, Elincia- First day at court, no war AU2: FE 4/5, Altenna &Leaf- Comforting after nightmare, smol au





	1. FE9/10: Elincia- First Day at Court, no war AU

**Author's Note:**

> So since I have to get back into the habit of writing so I get stuff out in a half decent time frame, I'm starting a drabble collection.
> 
> Some of the drabbles are requests (which I will take here in the comments or on tumblr), while others may be something I chose to write myself. They won't be explored in depth if you send an AU, but who knows? Maybe inspiration will bite and I'll write a longer one shot or something.
> 
> Every chapter title will be what the drabble is about for easy navigating.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a request from Dameceles.

Elincia had always wanted to be allowed to go to the court, to support her parents, to actually act like the royalty she apparently was.

Unfortunately, the oft-repeated phrase "be careful what you wish for" was proving to be correct.

She had already been introduced to the people as soon as her uncle had recovered from the plague that had brought her to their attention to begin with. That had gone well enough, but from everything that her uncle and parents had told her about to prepare her for this meeting, she knew that this would be far more of an uphill battle.

Her uncle met her in the hallway leading to the council room. Despite clearly having not regained all of his strength, he smiled at her in reassurance and offered his arm to her. She took a deep breath before forcing her fear away from her face and posture and accepting his arm before striding into the council room.


	2. FE 4/5, Altenna &Leaf- Comforting after nightmare, smol au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf has a nightmare and Altenna comforts him.

Altenna woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. She tensed for a moment- even as young as she was she worried when someone came in unannounced- but relaxed when the door opened a tiny bit and she saw a tiny head with brown hair peak in.

“Leaf?” She called out quietly.

“‘tenna? Can I stay? Mamma an’ pappa aren’ home,” he said in a small voice.

She just patted the space next to her as an answer. Her brother came in fully, closing the door and dragging his blanket with him as he climbed up next to his big sister.

Altenna didn’t ask what brought him here. Sometimes he just got scared of something or had a nightmare and didn’t want to be alone. Usually he went to their parents, but anytime that they were gone he went to stay with her.

She didn’t mind though. Her brother was too sweet, always worried about the people he loved. Her nurse told her that she shouldn’t always indulge him, but she couldn’t help it, he was just too precious.

Silently, she helped him situate the blankets around both of them, falling back to sleep while cuddling back when he hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr a while ago and decided to put it here as well.
> 
> Honestly I don’t even know if the timeline works out for this to happen, so just think of it as whatever timeline you want it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The end notes, where I ramble about the drabble even when it doesn't really matter B)
> 
> So this is something I've never thought of before somehow. I've thought of if Renning showed back up earlier than he does, but not this.
> 
> I feel that for this scenerio something would happen to Renning, like the plague I mentioned. It wouldn't kill him, but it would probably make the king and queen realize that maybe they shouldn't have their daughter no one knew about just randomly show up right after the heir to the throne was dead.
> 
> (There is the other alternative of the king and queen dying and Renning not having been married but let's keep this not too depressing.)
> 
> As for how there's no war... idk, Ashnard died and the Senate got what's coming to them? Don't think about it too much.


End file.
